Sugar Pane Hershey
by Two-Faced Procrastinator
Summary: It all started with the concern over a single piece of hard candy. *may or may not continue. depends on what you ppl want.*


just going with the flow~

don't be hatin'~

i rly dunno wat my brain's making me do.

i mean, what is this?

what IS this?

sigh...

yayyyyy...

* * *

><p><strong>sugar pane hershey.<strong>

it all started with the concern over a single piece of hard candy.

* * *

><p>"Haha! Look, Tsuna! Someone left you candy again."<p>

The petite brunet's head poked from under his tall friend's arm eagerly with twinkles in his eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw that was, indeed, a piece of hard candy lying innocently smack dab on the center of his desk.

He picked it up with his fingers and began to open it when he was stopped by a hand bigger than his. He looked up to see his Storm Guardian's fiercely expressioned face, complete with a frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't think it's a good idea to eat that, Tenth." The bomber glared at the sweet clutched in his Boss's hands as if it were something evil. "What if it's poisoned?"

Tsuna smiled warmly, touched by his to-be Right Hand Man's concern. He patted the silver-haired teen's hand reassuringly and proceeded to rip the candy open, popping it in his mouth without so much a second of hesitation. He giggled at Hayato's peeved look, rolling the sweet inside his mouth.

"If it was poisoned, Gokudera-kun, I would have been dead by now, wouldn't I?"

The Storm Flame user's frown got deeper. "Well..." He coughed as a hand slapped down on his back hard and promptly doubled over as his breath went out of his lungs, cursing more colorfully than a rainbow.

"Haha, relax, Gokudera! It's just candy..." Takeshi saw how the shorter male was struggling to breathe and the grin on his face was wiped off at an alarming speed, replaced almost immediately with a panicked expression. "Whoa! Sorry... you alright?"

Hayato felt a pair of hands place themselves under his arms and pull him up gently. He put his own pair on the swordsman's broad chest and pushed him away, grimacing as he took deep inhales. As soon as his breathing was stable to shot a glare at the Rain Guardian, scowling. "Are you trying to fucking kill me? Goddamn."

The baseball fanatic scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no, that wasn't the intention... you okay?"

The Storm Guardian rolled his jade green eyes, scoffing at the taller boy's worry. "I am now, no thanks to you." He cracked a grin at Tsuna to show that he was fine, although the hand on his chest said otherwise.

Takeshi hummed in thought, and then grinned brightly. Without warning he moved forward and grabbed the smoker into a bear hug. Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the other, he used his free hand to rub the spot he'd hit not so long ago.

Hayato just stood there in the sudden embrace, too shocked to try and get out of the situation. His mind was completely blank, and he didn't feel anything but the gentle ministrations pressing in between his shoulder blades. Certainly, it felt good, but...

The tall Rain Flame user pulled back after a good minute, his grin so wide it could have split his face in two. "There! Do you feel better? That wasn't so... huh?"

Hayato's face was completely slack. His lips were parted slightly, and the constant furrow of his eyebrows was gone. That hard glint in his eyes wasn't there, only wider by a fraction. Then he began to tremble, and his pale complexion was darkening into a pleasant shade of red.

Takeshi couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

He leaned down and pecked a kiss on the shaken bomber's lips, pulling away quickly than he'd done it. He grinned at the tomato-red face, and kissed him again.

A very high pitched shriek was heard all throughout Nami-chu, followed by an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>The End(?)<strong>

* * *

><p>it was supposed to be 1827.<p>

and the title just happened.

but my bunny decided to Hi Jump Kick my face and make me write this instead.

you ppls' choice whether for me to continue or not.

quite honestly, this was supposed to be an 1827 fic for my bffl.

sry qXyrin...

vote on mah Poll.

DO IT.

OR ELSE.

thnx vry much...

T_T...


End file.
